


Christmas with Anne and Gilbert.

by Ninjafish15



Category: Anne of Green Gables (TV 1985) & Related Fandoms, Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: Awkwardness, Christmas, F/M, First story, Sebastian bash lacroix, idk how tags work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 19:07:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19892836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninjafish15/pseuds/Ninjafish15
Summary: Just a basic rewrite of Gilbert and Bash coming to Christmas dinner.





	Christmas with Anne and Gilbert.

**Author's Note:**

> I've written stories before, but this is my first one on this website. So hopefully I'll get better at this tagging.
> 
> I love Anne with an E and I felt like there could have been more Shirbert at the Christmas episode. So I wrote some.

"Anne, blow out the candles please?" Marilla asked. Breaking my eye contact with the exotic man in front of me. I nodded as they moved towards the kitchen, Gilbert following it seemed.

"Anne-" Gilbert. He didn't leave. I braced myself, turning to see his hand out. A present. "Merry christmas." He smiled as he handed it to me.

"But- I-Uh, don't have anything for you?" I felt guilty and caught off guard by the gift.

"That's all right." He smiled at me.  
I couldn't help but smile back. My lips not listening to my brain as we kept eye contact- The candles. I needed to finish that. It gave me an excuse to break the heavy eye contact. I bent down. blowing faster to finish and get away from him. We bent in and blew at the same time. Our breaths mixing together as we realized how close we actually were. His gift still pressed into my hand; I broke the heavy eye contact again, crouching quickly to put his present with the other gifts and hurrying off. 

Helping Marilla set the table while Matthew tried to keep a polite conversation going with Sebastian was a good distraction from Gilbert. But I couldn't help but giggle at the attempt. Matthew being not so good with words. Supper went off without a hitch, I tried to keep my excitement down as Bash and Gilbert were describing their adventures. It was absolutely marvelous hearing all about it. 

"We need to be heading out." Gilbert said. 

"Anne, why don't you walk your guest out while Matthew helps Bash get the horses."

"Yes, I can Marilla." I agreed. We bundled up as Gilbert and I walked in a mostly awkward silence. I couldn't find the words to say. I needed to say something. I knew many words. Many words for many feelings, yet I couldn't seem to string a whole sentence around Gilbert.

"I didn't give Ruby your letter." I blurted out.

"Thank's? I guess." He said, sounding a loss for words too. 

"I mean, Diana suggested I give her your letter since you said you'd never return to Avonlea, Indefinitely; which you spelled wrong. You spelled it with an A. Which is wrong." He laughed.

"Of course you picked that up."

"Well of course." I smiled back as we stopped at the gate. He was still smiling at me. It hit me what I could give him, as a quick gift. A simple kiss on the cheek. That's what friends do right? The cheek kiss is the most unromantical kiss there is. I already gave Cole and Jerry kisses there and I feel nothing for them other than a friendship. Gilbert would be no different. Just a simple kiss there, as a thank you for the gift. I stepped closer. Gilbert's eyebrow raising. I quickly grabbed his shoulder and stood on my tiptoes, pecking his cheek quickly. My face lighting up red.

"Thank you. Again- For the present." I whispered. My words failing me when I looked at him. His face was red. Bright red, his ears looking ready to burst. He held the spot I had kissed. Staring at me. "I- I need to go." I whispered, gesturing towards the house. "Merry Christmas, Gilbert." He was still staring at me in a shock. Not like Jerry or Cole did when I kissed them. Maybe I overstepped a boundary. What was I thinking. I shouldn't have done that. Jerry and Cole were different than Gilbert Blythe. 

"I'm sorry- I shouldn't have done that. I'm sorry-"

"No- Wait. Anne." He grabbed my hand as I went to flee away from this. "You just, surprised me. I was certain you hadn't forgave me for the Carrots situation-"

"I haven't! I mean, I have; but I haven't."

"That makes no sense Anne."

"I know." I groaned. I didn't realize Gilbert was still holding my hand. "And don't believe Josie Pye about my hair. It wasn't lice, it was a bad reaction to laundry bluing. It  
fell in my hair, and it turned. Green." I admitted to him. "My entire head was green. Marilla had no choice."

"I'm sorry, Anne. If it makes you feel better; I like your hair cut. Though it was awkward to describe you to Bash, I told him you had these two long red braids and he meets you and you have almost no hair."

"You spoke of me?" I asked, wanting to tease him, but it came out as a breathy whisper. He dropped my hand to grab the back of his head. 

"No! I mean, I spoke of everyone!" He quickly admitted.

"None as much as the girl with fiery hair to match her tempa." A voice rang out. We both jerked to see Bash in the sleigh. Smiling ear to ear. "Now come along, Blythe,  
you know I cannot steer this devil craft long." 

"He's not joking." Gilbert said. "See you later?"

"Yeah. Maybe we can have a spelling competiton. I plan on winning it." 

"You always do."

"Today, Blythe." Bash called out. 

"See you later Anne." Gilbert called out as he climbed into the sleigh. Riding out across the snow. I closed the gate behind them. Leaning against it. I kissed Gilbert Blythe. On the cheek. Oh Ruby will absolutley never talk to me again. I covered my face at the thought. My face still hot even in the freezing wind.

"Anne! You'll catch your death out there! Come by the fire." I heard Marilla call to me.

"Coming Marilla!" I called back. I'll just have my crisis later, after Christmas.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it. Again, first time on this website. Hopefully it reads good. I'm not sure how the spacing looks. IT looks fine on my laptop, but it could shift later. Guess we'll see.
> 
> Ninjafish out.


End file.
